Piyure
Piyure is the son of Dende and creator of the new Dragon Balls on Earth. As Dende's twilight years were upon him, he spit Piyure out as an egg and told him of his mission: after he dies, Piyure must create new Dragon Balls and protect the Earth as its new guardian. After Dende's death, Piyure followed his father's wishes and created new Dragon Balls, all of which would give five wishes instead of one, can be used again after just 12 days, and were unbreakable. However, he forgot to add a few more features to these Dragon Balls, so, he summoned their dragon, Duragkon, and decided to wish for the modifications. His first wish was for immortality, in order for these Dragon Balls to last forever. His second wish was for no one with a single piece of darkness in his heart to be able to create a Dragon Ball. His third wish was for the Dragon Balls to be only used for good intentions. His fourth wish was to never allow no one who wishes from the Dragon Balls to be unsatisfied (unless their wishes are evil). His fifth and final wish was for the Dragon Balls to separate from each other and appear in different parts of the world every time someone finishes wishing from it, in order to give those who seek to find them "some sort of a challenge to look forward to." Personality Piyure is very dedicated to fulfilling his father's wishes and desires to fulfill them any chance he gets. Power level Due to a genetic mutation, Piyure's power level is higher than any other living Namekian, coming in at 7,945,380,200. After becoming a Pure Namek, his power level spiked up even higher, making him the strongest character in all of Galactic Breakdown. Abilities Attacks (and other abilities) Pre-Purification *'Telekinesis': Piyure learned how to control things with his mind just at the age of 4. Post-Purification *'Elasticity': Piyure can stretch any part of his body as far as 200 miles. *'Whisk': Piyure quickly teleports back and forth repeatedly while powerfully punching the opponent in the face and stomach. *'Baddakan': Piyure creates a large beam of energy from the palms of his hands which decimate whatever is in its way. *'Screaming Shield': Piyure will scream so loudly that whatever comes at him will either be destroyed or deflected. *'Size Altering': Piyure can alter his size, and can grow up to 156 feet tall. *'Invisibility': Piyure can become invisible. *'Life Force Explosive Wave': Piyure creates an explosive wave that will destroy anything in its path at the cost of Piyure's life force being shortened. *'Power Spike': Piyure will spike up his power tenfold, but only for 10 seconds or so. *'Death Spin': Piyure will grab the opponent and spin around quicker than the speed of light. Then, he will toss the enemy to the skies before firing a Baddakan. *'Meteor Rush': Piyure will charge at the opponent, and as the opponent tries to punch him, Piyure will duck and pound the opponent's stomach violently. *'Colossal': Piyure will stun the opponent by hastily chopping his neck, then become a giant and stomp on the opponent. *'Purification': Piyure will drain a portion of his enemy's power by stabbing the latter's heart with his fingers. Transformation *'Pure Namek': Piyure transformed into a Pure Namek after wishing for his full potential to be unlocked. In this form, only powerful energy blasts can hurt him, while punches or kicks have no effect, as his skin is entirely made of a rubber-like substance. Trivia *His name is a pun on the adjective "pure." Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly